User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 208: Young Blood
Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Dex are talking at her locker) Dex: So I’ll meet you at the A wing doors after 4th period. Sophie: I think we’re meant to be, I mean all our classes are right next to each other. Dex: I know we’re meant to be. Sophie: I love this…everything is back to normal. No one hates me. Life is good. (They lean in to kiss and Scott runs up to them) Scott: Sorry, I’m interrupting. Sophie: No, it’s fine. Have you met my boyfriend? Scott: Yeah, we’ve talked a few times. (Scott fist bumps Dex) Scott: So you know how I’ve had this huge crush on Tim for like…ever. Sophie: Yeah, what about it? Scott: Well he told Sadie that he thought I was cute! Dex: Wait, you like guys? Scott: Yeah…I’m kinda gay. Dex: Oh, cool. No problem with me. Sophie: Is Tim into guys? Scott: I don’t know, he might be! I’m gonna make a move! Sophie: Do it! (Scott waves and runs off and Dex laughs) Dex: You have such weird friends. Sophie: Scott is the cutest, isn’t he? I’ve always wanted a gay best friend! Dex: It’s just a good thing you don’t like the same guys. Sophie: Yeah…I know. (Sophie awkwardly closes her locker and grabs Dex’s hand) Sophie: Let’s get to class… Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Keith (Keith is pouting on the ground in next to his locker and Eric sees him, sitting next to him) Eric: Something wrong, bro? Keith: Hank just decided to go after someone his own age. Eric: Can you be all that surprised? Keith: No, I’m not surprised at all…I’m just a little hurt. Eric: Well we have a three day weekend and nothing to do. Why don’t you sleepover tonight? Keith: Ooh inviting a gay guy to sleep over your house. Eric: Oh please, I’m not one of those guys who gets creeped out over gays just because they like guys and I’m a guy. I’m comfortable around you…I hope you’re comfortable around me. Keith: I am. I like having a guy friend to hang with. Eric: Cool. I gotta get to class, see you at lunch. (Eric pats him on the shoulder and leaves. Moon comes by and helps Keith up) Moon: Ooh, what was that? Keith: Nothing…but what do you do if you’re sleeping over the house of the guy you like? Moon: Hank invited you to sleep over? Keith: No…I’m over hank. Eric did. Moon: Uh, I doubt Eric is into guys. Keith: I know he isn’t…at least I think. I really like him though… Moon: Just act cool and I’m sure everything will turn out okay. Keith: I sure hope so… Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie sits down at lunch) Danielle: What’s the plan for FilmFridayz today, leader? (Jamie ignores her and starts eating) Danielle: Uh, Jamie? (Caylee nudges her) Caylee: You alive in there? Jamie: Yeah…sorry. I’m just really tired and sleepy. Olivia: Didn’t sleep good last night? Jamie: No, but how well can you really sleep on a couch in a living room? Olivia: You sleep in your living room? Brad: Don’t you have like a bedroom? Moon: Our stupid grandmother won’t let us use the guest room which makes no sense. Brad: You live with your grandmother? Jamie: Yes, which I didn’t want anyone to know. Thanks Moon for telling everyone our life story. Moon: What? They’re our friends, they deserve to know. Jamie: No, just because they’re our friends doesn’t mean they get to know everything. Sophie: Sibling rivalries, gotta love them. Jamie: Just please keep your big mouth shut from now on, okay Moon? Moon: I’m going to go sit with Scott and his friends. Maybe they’ll actually treat me like a human being. (Moon rushes off and Jamie sighs) Jamie: Sorry guys, I just don’t like people knowing about my personal life. Liam: We get it. Jamie: Moon sure doesn’t… Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie sits next to Abby in science before class) Abby: Hey sexy thing. How’s the new beau? Sophie: He’s adorable. Whoever said love at first sight doesn’t exist is a moron. Abby: And apparently they haven’t met Dex. Sophie: I mean, there’s so much passion. Maybe not as much as when we ripped each other’s dresses off at homecoming, but still. Abby: Um, I thought we weren’t going to talk about that again? Sophie: You can’t just act like it never happened. Abby: Yes I can. I have been for a while and until now, so have you. Sophie: Well maybe you still feel that passion and just don’t want me to know… Abby: Maybe you’re out of your mind. One thing that’s definitely true about you is that you’re going to need a new lab partner because I’m out of here. (Abby moves over next to Leah) Leah: Partner troubles? Abby: Yeah, mine’s being a real bitch. (Sophie looks back and scowls. She sighs and starts looking for a new partner) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith sits down next to Eric at lunch) Keith: What’s shakin? Eric: Nothing, just pumped for our sleepover tonight. (Eric puts his hand over Keith’s shoulder and strokes his arm) Eric: What do you want to do? Keith: Uh…I…don’t care. Whatever you want. Eric: I know what we can do… (Eric turns and winks at Keith before laughing) Eric: Just kidding bro! Keith: Hah…yeah. I’ll be back, I gotta pee. (Keith runs over to the class Chloe is in and motions for her to come out) Chloe: I have like 3 minutes before Mr. Tucker knows I’m not going to the bathroom. What is it? Keith: I think Eric likes me! Chloe: Why? Keith: He’s acting all touchy-feely and joking about how we’re going to have sex tonight when I sleep over! Chloe: That doesn’t mean anything, Keith. You’re paranoid because you want him to like you. Keith: I really do! Chloe: Not every guy is gonna like you, you can’t assume things. Keith: But I’m so fit and attractive! Chloe: Yes you are, but not all guys like the dick. You’re lucky to have him as a friend. Keith: I can’t just be his friend anymore… Chloe: I gotta go, just act natural around him and don’t freak him out! (Chloe leaves and Keith sighs before walking back to lunch) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks into her front door and hears her mother and grandmother fighting) Mrs. Stellar: You’re so difficult! I told you I’ll give you rent next Monday. Eileen: You said that last month too and I got it two weeks late instead of one! Mrs. Stellar: I’m trying, Eileen! Eileen: Oh are you? You’re too busy drinking your sorrows away! I knew my son was making a mistake when he married you! Mrs. Stellar: I’m not going to listen to this crap anymore! Eileen: Honestly Kate, I think this is your last month living here. I can’t take it anymore. Mrs. Stellar: You can’t just kick us out, we’re struggling as it is. We can barely feed our children, Eileen. Your grandchildren! And you’re just going to kick us out. Eileen: I’ve helped as much as I can…but I’m done. That’s final. I want the rent by Sunday. (A door is heard being slammed and Jamie covers her mouth in shock) Jamie: Oh my god…I’m going to be homeless… Main Plot: Sophie (Everyone is at FilmFridayz and the meeting is about to start) Liam: Hey guys, Jamie wasn’t feeling well and went home to get some sleep. Julia: That means me and Liam are in charge for today! Ken: Do we have an idea for today? Liam: Uh no…but we need one. Scott: Sorry, but isn’t it Jamie’s job to have a video ready ahead of time? Julia: She’s not feeling well, let’s cut her some slack guys. Sophie: We should have a video about having a wrestling match to the death! (Sophie slaps Danielle playfully) Danielle: Ow! Not funny! Sophie: Oh come on, it wasn’t even that hard! Angel: Are you kidding? It sounded like she was hit with a fish! (Sophie starts laughing and falls off her desk, knocking it over) Liam: Sophie, stop fooling around! We need to get shit done today! Sophie: I wasn’t fooling around. Liam: It looked like you were! You just knocked a desk over! You need to calm down or we will kick you out. Alicia: Ooh, burn! Sophie: You want to kick me out? Fine! I DON’T CARE! I SCREW EVERYTHING UP ANYWAYS! (Sophie runs out of the room) Lauren: Whoa…um… Julia: Do we go after her? Liam: No, if she’s going to act like a baby, let her be a baby alone. Danielle: What a bitch… Sub Plot: Keith (Keith and Eric are playing video games in Eric’s room) Keith: I suck at this game. Eric: You don’t suck, I’m just the master. Keith: There’s one way of putting it… (Eric takes off his shirt) Eric: This heater doesn’t have a normality switch. It’s either freezing or steaming in this house. Keith: Oh… Eric: You don’t mind if I’m shirtless right? Keith: No…no why would I? Eric: Just making sure. You can stare at my body in wonder if you please. Keith: Yeah, I’ll pass. Eric: Your loss… (Keith smiles and sneaks a look at Eric’s body) Third Plot: Jamie (Julia parks in Jamie’s driveway and sees her sitting on her porch) Julia: I have to get Liam’s car back before FilmFridayz ends, what did you need? Jamie: I need to tell you something… Julia: What? Did something happen with you and Jeremy? Jamie: No…not at all. My grandmother is kicking us out… Julia: What the hell? Why? Jamie: My parents haven’t been paying rent on time because they can’t afford it. Julia: So instead of helping you guys, she’s leaving you homeless. Bitch move! Jamie: I know that you’re about to lose your apartment…I need some advice. I don’t do well with change…and this is a major change. (Julia takes a seat next to Jamie) Julia: Well you just have to make yourself believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe you moving out will put less of a strain on your family. Jamie: Yeah…maybe. Do I tell Moon about this or wait for them to tell her? Julia: You don’t want to leave her in the dark…if you were in her position, you would want to know too. Jamie: Yeah…I just can’t believe we might be homeless. Julia: I would offer you a place to stay if I had one myself. You know I would. Jamie: Yeah…I do. I’m so glad we’re friends, J. Really, I may say some mean things sometimes…but I would be lost without you. (They hug and Julia takes the keys out of her pocket) Julia: I better get back… Jamie: Thanks again for the advice. Julia: Anytime kiddo. Good luck telling Moon. Jamie: I’ll tell her when she gets back tonight. (Julia gets in the car and Jamie leans her head against the fence lining the porch) Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie storms out of the school and sees Tim sitting on the pavement) Tim: Someone’s pissed. Sophie: Everyone in that stupid club makes me pissed! Tim: What happened? Sophie: I fell off the desk so Liam screamed at me for fooling around and being loud. It’s like they all hate me and have to make up reasons to kick me out! Tim: You think? Sophie: I thought everyone had moved on from last semester when I spread those rumors…guess not. Guess I’ll always be that dramatic girl that no one wants to deal with! Tim: You seem stressed. Sophie: You think? Tim: I have some extra pot with me if you want it. No charge. I’m only asking because I think you need it. Sophie: Alright…but you’ll have to deal with those beginner problems. Tim: That’s fine. I’m a little stoned right now if you haven’t noticed. Sophie: I really need to get my mind away from here. This will be the perfect thing… Sub Plot: Keith (Eric takes out the video game and turns on the TV) Eric: What show do you wanna watch? Keith: It doesn’t matter to me. (Eric is still shirtless and sits down right next to Keith) Eric: Well I don’t want to pick. Keith: Neither do I! Eric: You’re the guest. We can do whatever you want. (Eric looks at Keith and smirks) Keith: Oh… (Keith leans in and kisses him and Eric jumps back quickly) Eric: What are you doing?! Keith: Sorry! I just…I thought- Eric: You thought I was into you? Keith: Kinda… Eric: I’m just comfortable around you, bro! I told you I’m not into guys. Keith: I should go. (Keith picks up his stuff and leaves, crying outside the door) Keith: You’re so stupid! Third Plot: Jamie (Moon walks into her house and sees Jamie sitting on the couch waiting for her) Moon: Uh…hi? Jamie: We need to talk, sis. It’s pretty serious. Moon: What’s happening? Jamie: Grandma is going to kick us out next month. Moon: What?! Jamie: But you can’t let mom or dad or grandma know that we know. I don’t think we’re supposed to yet. Moon: I have to figure this out, Jame! (Moon runs into her grandma’s room) Moon: You’re kicking us out?! Eileen: Where did you hear that? Moon: Just answer the question! Eileen: Yes…yes I am. Moon: Do you love us at all? Eileen: Yes I do. But if you continue to stay here, I’m eventually going to hate you. It’s for best, sweetie. Moon: I always knew you were a selfish bitch, but this…this is almost inhumane. Eileen: Don’t talk to me like that! Moon: You’re not my grandmother anymore. You’re dead to me… (Jamie walks up and hears it, looking shocked. Moon runs out of the house) Eileen: You told her, didn’t you? Jamie: I told her not to say anything! Eileen: Get out of my room. I don’t want to look at your face. (Jamie leaves and locks herself in the bathroom, starting to cry silently) Main Plot: Sophie (Everyone is leaving FilmFridayz and Liam walks up to Danielle and Scott) Liam: Hey guys, do you know if Sophie came back after she ran off? Scott: I don’t think she did… Danielle: Where did she even go? Liam: I have no clue. She left her stuff. Can you guys just check around the campus and see if she’s out there somewhere. Thanks. Danielle: I bet she’s off sobbing somewhere being her normal dramatic self. Scott: You seem pissed at her. Danielle: I am. Honestly, she’s been showing me lately that she’s just not a good person. Scott: I don’t know, I think she’s just lost. (Sophie and Tim are high and sitting in the parking lot on his car) Sophie: Why can’t you see stars during the day? Tim: Maybe they’re sleeping. Sophie: They should teach us this shift in science. Or maybe they do and I just didn’t listen. Tim: I don’t like science. I don’t like school that much in general. Sophie: I’m just done with people who won’t move on. I’m not a bad person, but no one seems to understand. Tim: I know you’re not a bad person. You’re a good person. Sophie: You think? Tim: I know. (They lean in and start to kiss) Scott: SOPHIE! Sophie: Hey guys! Tim: I gotta puke! (Tim runs off to puke and Sophie slides off the car) Danielle: Why were you making out with him? Scott: You knew I’ve had a huge crush on him! Sophie: He’s a good kisser. Scott: You are such a bitch! I thought people judged you and spread rumors about you, but you really are just a manipulative horrible, bitch! Danielle: Do you even care that you just kissed your best friend’s crush? Sophie: Do you think I care what anyone says? Scott: Everyone gave you a second chance and you just blew it again. You’ll never learn! Danielle: I’m done giving you all these chances! Don’t talk to me anymore, okay? Don’t talk to Scott or Brad or anyone because we are all DONE with your ass! (Danielle takes Scott’s hand and pulls him away. Sophie giggles while still on the ground) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith knocks on Chloe’s door) Chloe: Keith? Are you crying? What’s going on? Keith: I just kissed Eric. Chloe: What?! What did he do? Keith: He pushed away like he should. CUZ HE’S STRAIGHT! Chloe: Whoa, calm down. Keith: I should have just listened to you from the start…but he was shirtless and right next to me and- (Chloe covers up his mouth with her hand) Chloe: Sorry, you were just making my head hurt. Keith: I don’t want this to ruin our friendship… (Keith’s phone rings and he checks it) Keith: It’s Hank…maybe this is a sign. Chloe: Well go answer him and tell me how it goes, okay? Keith: Yeah…sorry for basically breaking down your door. Chloe: It’s fine. Good luck with your men. (Chloe closes the door and Keith walks down her driveway and answers the call) Keith: Hank…yeah…I miss you too… Main Plot: Sophie (The next day at school, Moon is at Scott’s locker, comforting him) Scott: She was one of my best friends and she totally backstabbed me. Moon: She’ll keep doing it if you stick with her. (Sophie comes around the corner and listens) Scott: I’m done with her for good. Moon: Good. I’ll be back in a few, okay? (Moon pushes Sophie around the corner) Moon: What’s your problem? Do you just love making people miserable? Sophie: No! I feel horrible and- Moon: No you don’t…this is exactly what you wanted. You have to show everyone that you’re above them and that you control them. I hope you know that everyone and I mean EVERYONE is done with you. Don’t bother sitting with us at lunch or talking to any of us because we are so over you and your drama. (Moon shoves Sophie as she walks away and Sophie starts to cry) Dex: What’s up, babe? Is something wrong? Sophie: People are just so horrible for no reason! All my friends left me. (She buries herself in his shoulder and sobs) Dex: Why? Sophie: I don’t know, I didn’t even do anything! Dex: I’m here for you, forever and always. Sophie: And that’s why I love you. I just want to be alone right now, okay? (Dex kisses her and leaves. She sighs and starts to cry again, leaning against a locker and then sliding to the ground) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy are cuddling against the wall in the lunchroom and he kisses her head) Jeremy: I’m so sorry, babe. Jamie: I really need you right now. I just want to be with you every second. Now that my family’s down the drain, you’re the most important thing. Jeremy: No one compares to you, babe. You’re my everything. Jamie: Listen…I know you’re planning on moving out soon…when you do, could I maybe move in with you? Jeremy: Like just us living together? Jamie: Yeah…only if you want. Jeremy: I don’t want anything else more. (They kiss and Jamie leans her head on his chest) Jamie: My house, my friends, my family…nothing seems to be permanent. I know this will be though. You’re going to be the rock that gets me through this… Sub Plot: Keith (Keith is walking to class and sees Eric, avoiding him, but Eric runs after him) Eric: Can we talk? Keith: Sorry about last night. I’ll leave you alone from now on. Eric: Why would I want you to do that? Just because you kissed me doesn’t mean I hate you. Keith: It doesn’t? Eric: I know I kinda led you on and I’m sorry. I never would have taken off my shirt or made all those jokes about us doing something if I knew you liked me. Keith: It’s okay…I’m just happy you don’t hate me. To be honest, I kinda need a guy friend. Eric: Well then I’m your man! (They fist pump) Eric: See you at lunch, bro. (Eric walks away and Keith smiles) Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie is walking to lunch and sees her old table) Jamie: You’re not welcome here anymore. Olivia: Get the hell out of here. (Sophie starts looking for another table and can’t find one) Sophie: I’m over this… (Sophie runs into the girl’s bathroom and goes into a stall, pulling out a pair of scissors) Sophie: I really messed up this time… (She cuts her arm with the scissors and starts crying) 'NEXT WEEK' Kat: Time is ticking. RELATIONSHIPS Jeremy: What we have is something people dream of. ESCALATE Blake: I just want to touch you… RISE Jeremy: I’m ready to take the next step… SOAR Angel: Their love is impenetrable. SKY-ROCKET (Blake and Eliza are making out on his bed) Eliza: Let’s do this… TERMINATE Angel: You nasty pig! (Eliza is crying) (Jamie looks shocked) Jeremy: I never thought I’d do this… NEW CLEARWATER NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts